Cartoon mashup: Out of this world
by crafordbrian17
Summary: When the triceratons steel an electric egg from some strange bird, the heroes must journey into a new world to help him get it back. This story will involve characters from Incredibles, Angry birds, Thomas and friends, Dinotrux, and TMNT 2012. [also based on Angry Birds Space]
1. The space portal

Chapter 1: The space portal.

One morning outside headquarters, violet, and dash were talking with red and bomb. Just then, chuck zipped on in.

Chuck: "Isn't it a spontaneous day guys?"

Red: "Chuck, we're in the middle of something here!"

Chuck: "Oh yeah, in the middle of what exactly?"

Violet: "Well, we were just talking about the time red and his gang destroyed Leonard's kingdom."

Bomb: "yeah,(rubs the back of his head) I even caused part of the explosion trying to destroy the plane ramp."

Dash: "WOW, I wish I could have seen that."

Bomb: "You _should_ have seen it, it was like some kind of electric explosion!"

Because they were talking near a platform, Thomas pulled up to it. Then Mr. Incredible and elastigirl climbed out of his cab.

Elastigirl: "Hey kids, are supply run was a big success."

Thomas: "yeah, it took forever, but it was worth it."

Violet and dash looked behind Thomas to see that he had a truck loaded with metal panels buckled up behind him.

Chuck: "Nice."

Just then, Ty, skya, and Ton Ton, rolled out from the self-opening steel door of the base. Revit was riding on the front of Ton ton's bed, and jack jack was riding on Ty's Head.

Revit: "Excellent work guys, now we have enough panels to repair the section of the base's roof that got damaged from that lightning storm."

Then red got an idea.

Red: "Hey chuck, didn't you use to be afraid of lightning?"

Ty was able to break up the fight after he put jack jack on the ground to let him waddle off.

Ty: "That's enough red."

Red just chuckled quietly.

Ton ton: "You know dudes, I can't wait to get started on repairing that roof section."

Revit: "Be Patient Ton Ton, we'll soon get star….."

Revit was cut off when he heard the sound of thunder rolling. After thinking a storm was coming, he looked towards the opened area to see what it really was.

A large triangular portal had opened up. It looked like one of the Krang portals, except it was glowing orange.

Dash: "Uhh Revit, do you have any idea what that might be?"

Revit: "It looks like a portal of some sort."

Bomb: "Woah."

Just then, the portal started sparking a little, then something shot out of it like a silver arrow holding a yellow egg made of moon rock. It crash landed in front of them leaving a small creator, the heroes were shocked to what had happened.

The heroes looked inside the creator to see what had crash landed. It looked like a bird creature just like red, chuck, and bomb, but it was in an almost complete rectangular shape. And minus his beak and eye brows, it looked like it was entirely made of ice.

Ton ton: "Uhh dudes, could one of you please tell me what the heck that thing is."

Mr. Incredible: "Alright just stay back everyone."

However, the yellow egg had landed right next to the creator. When violet and dash came over to it, it was slightly steaming.

Dash: "Woah, what is thi…."

Violet: "Dash, don't touch it!"(holds dash away from the egg)

Revit walked down into the creator in front of the unconscious ice creature. Revit went up to it's face and tapped it on the forehead.

Revit: "It doesn't seem to be…"

Suddenly, the ice creature's eyes shot open looking up towards the heroes. Then it jumped out of the creator and landed right in front of the electric egg.

Ice bird: "You are you people, what are you doing with my egg!"

Ty: "whoa, whoa, whoa, come down Sir!"

Skya: "The question is, who are _YOU_ exactly?"

Ice bird: "The names Freeze, one of the very bird warriors of the galaxy."

Violet: "Okay, so what would you be doing with…...whatever this egg thing is?"

Freeze: "I've been protecting this energy egg with my life from the triceratons."

The heroes looked at each other in a mix of shock and confusion.

Ty: "The triceratons? What would _they_ want with your so called energy egg?"

Freeze: "This egg has way more energy than anyone would ever think it has. The triceratons could use it to generate the new laser beam projector they're building."

Red: "Oh come on, when will those horn-heads ever stop trying to destroy us!?"

Suddenly, the portal started glowing brighter, and a mob of triceratons marched out of it each holding a large laser rifle.

Skya: "Well it looks like they're not stopping now!"

Thomas saw everything from the platform he was parked by.

Thomas: "What on earth?!"

Triceraton soldier #2: "There's the egg!"

Triceraton soldier #1: "Grab it and let's get out of here."

Ty: "You're not going off with anything."

Freeze: "What the red big-jaws said!"

Ty: "Uhh, excuse me?"

Triceraton soldier #1: "Get them!"

So the heroes spread out to take on their own soldier to protect the energy egg. Thomas backed up a yard to avoid some of the triceratons laser blasts.

One soldier started running towards jack jack who was waddling back over to the group. But after jack jack shot his eye lasers at his eyes blinding him, jack jack was able to turn into his red goblin form, jump onto his face, and strangle him from there.

Triceraton soldier: "Ahh, get it off, get it off!"

Then skya sped over, lunged her hook, and grabbed jack jack before the triceraton soldier punched him. She layed jack jack on her head, and jack jack just giggled.

Meanwhile, Mr. Incredible was about to punch another triceraton soldier, but the soldier blocked it with his open palm.(because he was holding his laser rifle in the other hand)

But before the soldier was able to shoot him, elastigirl came up behind the soldier, strapped her extendo arms around it's horns and crest, and yanked him away from her husband. Mr. Incredible was now able to pull a couple punches across the soldiers face. After elastigirl let go of it, it fell on his back unconscious.

Dash and chuck were both zipping back and forth around another soldier. The soldier swinging his fists at them, but he missed them every time.

Dash: "Over here horn head!"(dodges a punch)

Chuck: "No, I'm over here!"(dodges another punch)

Triceraton soldier:(panting in exhaustion) "Would you pipsqueaks just sit still already!"

Suddenly, Ty came up and swung his wrecking ball across the soldiers face knocking him unconscious.

Ty: "Nice work guys."

Red was having trouble with the soldier _he_ was fighting. The soldier was rapidly firing his rifle towards red, and red tried his best to dodge them.

Freeze: "Hang on mister red bird, I gotcha!"

Freeze jumped up and punched the soldier across the face, and the craziest thing happened. The moment his fist touched the soldier, the soldier completely froze up covered in a bunch of tiny ice spikes.

Red: "Wow, that's amazing."

Then violet came running up and launched a pair of energy discs from her hands towards the soldier. Just as the energy discs hit the soldier, it blew up like shattering ice.

Bomb was staring at the energy egg, suddenly he got blasted by one of the triceraton soldiers. The soldier came up and scooped up the egg.

Triceraton soldier #1: "I got the egg, let's get outta here!"

Ton ton was just charging full speed at another soldier, but the soldier was strong enough to flip him onto his side.

Then all the triceratons quickly marched back into the portal with the egg. Freeze was so angry, that his icy body started steaming.

Freeze: "Come on guys, I could use your help with this!"

Right after he said that, he jumped right into the portal.

Ty: Come on guys, we gotta go help him!"

Dash: "But didn't that ice guy say he was a protector of the galaxy? If we're going into space, then shouldn't we get space su…"

Violet: "There's no time!"

Then violet followed Ty through the portal. After a few seconds of thinking, everyone else followed after them. But Revit and Ton ton were the last ones to enter.

Ton ton: "Uhh, I've got a real bad feeling about this."

Revit: "I actually agree with you."

So they also went through the portal.

Luckily for Thomas, the portal had spawned right onto a set of tracks, so _he_ went through the portal as well.

* * *

Mr. Incredible opened his eyes dizzily got up onto his knees. Elastigirl came over and helped him up, everyone else also regained consciousness.

Elastigirl: "You Okay bob?"

Mr. Incredible: "Yeah, I'm fine hon…."

Mr. Incredible was cut off when he saw elastigirl. His eyes widened at what she now looked like.

Elastigirl was still wearing her super suit, but it looked totally different. Every red part of it was now white, and the black parts on her arms and legs were now purple. Not only that, she was wearing a set of white 1980's disco wrap around space sunglasses with bright red glass lenses.

Mr. Incredible: "Honey, What happened to your suit?"

Elastigirl: "Well what happened to yours?"

Mr. Incredible was confused at first, but when he looked down at himself, he was even more surprised. The black parts of his arms and legs were still black, but the ends of them were all shaped like flames. All the red parts of his suit were now silver, and his mask was now red.

Mr. Incredible: "Hey, I'm…..gorgeous."

Violet: "wow, what happened to you guys?"

Mr. Incredible and elastigirl: "Violet?"

Violet's appearance had also changed. She looked like she was wearing an entirely dark purple jumpsuit, but with pink flames on the arm parts. Her mask was even in a shade of magenta.

Dash: "Violet, you look gorgeous!"

Violet: "Dash is that you?!"

Dash's suit still had the black parts, but the arms of it had lightning bolts on each of his wrists. The red parts of his suit were now bright gold, and his mask was now vermilion.

Violet: "check _yourself_ out!"

Dash: "I know, I've already noticed it the first moment I woke up."

Elastigirl: "Wait, What about the others?"

Then red, chuck, and bomb walked up.

Not much had changed on red, except he was wearing a pointy mask across his eyes, kinda the same one as wolverine. The feathers at the top of his head became a little spikier, and his eyes glowed like the headlights of a car.

Chuck's feathers weren't yellow anymore, they were purple. The black feather on his head shaped like a lightning bolt, and he wore a red cape buckled with a golden clip. Finally, he wore the same kind of goggles as elastigirl, but the outline of it was glittering blue.

The circular part on Bomb's stomach was now coated red, and the fuse on his forehead was now blazing like a candle. He even wore a vermilion short lengthened cape buckled with egg-shaped coupling.

Violet: "Wow, you guys look amazing."

Chuck: "I know, I actually kinda like this new costume."

Bomb: "For some reason my fuse has been flaming for 5 minutes now, and I haven't even blown up yet."

Red: "Perhaps we'll never know."

Then Ty, skya, and Ton Ton rolled up, and they also had a few changes.

Ty was still red, except he had a pair of black space goggles with silver lenses. He even had a silver glittery stripe on each side of his tread systems.

Skya didn't change much, she only had a few green stripes going up each side of her neck. The conveyor belt going up the back of her whole body even turned entirely green.

Ton ton had a bright yellow flaming lightning bolt on each side of his bed. He even had lightning bolts across his eyes, and on each side of the wrecking ball on his tail.

Ty: "Boy, were glad _you_ guys are alright."

Violet: "Wait, where's jack jack?"

Ton ton: "Don't worry dude, he's in here with Revit."

Revit and jack jack climbed out of Ton tons bed, they too had changed a bit.

Jack jack had a green suit with black flames on the black parts on his arms and legs. The pointy bit of hair on his head was even blazing the same way as the fuse on bomb's head.

Revit hadn't changed, except for the part where he was wearing a pair of goggles with red lenses.

Violet picked up jack jack and nuzzles his nose. Then they hear a weak groan.

Ty: "Thomas, is that you?"

As they went over to where Thomas was, they were shocked at what he now looked like.

Thomas kinda looked like his streamlined self that he once dreamed about, except he had a glass semi circle over the top part of his face. He had a dark yellow stripe going across his side, and had a slightly bigger number 1 on each side of his cab.

 **(It's his turbo mode)** wiki/File:TrackMaster(Revolution)

Thomas: "Hey guys, what's the occasion?"

Violet: "Oh my gosh Thomas, you look smooth."

Thomas: "I even feel smooth."

Just then, freeze finally showed up.

Freeze: "Thank goodness you guys came, There's no way I can take on the triceratons alone."

Elastigirl: "I guess so."

Ty: "Uhh guys, look."

Then everyone looked where Ty was looking. They were on a dark rocky planet (kinda like the moon), and it was amongst a bright purple space-like sky with a couple small planets in sight.

Ton ton: "Uhh, where are we?

 **To be continued.**


	2. Testing new powers

Chapter 2: Testing new powers

After our large band of heroes followed the triceratons through their triangular portal, they were recovering from their landing impact. It was even an enormous surprise that they got new looks once they entered space.

Mr. Incredible: "Ugh, how did we end up in this wasteland?"

Skya: "Wasteland!? This place looks amazing!"

Ty: "Don't get used to it skya, we don't know what could be living around these parts. So we have to stay cautious."

Jack jack crawled up to Ty, then he babbled in confusion.

Ty: "Yes, I'm talking about you too little man."

Mr. Incredible and elastigirl chuckled as they watched jack jack cooing with Ty, then elastigirl put her full attention on everyone's new looks.

Elastigirl: "Bob, there's still something that confuses me. Were these new uniforms really necessary?"

Ton-ton: "They better be, these new styles are really bumpin!"

Revit: "I suggest that we proceed with caution, we may have been following the triceratons a bit closer than planned."

Freeze: "The robo lizard is right, the triceratons could still be close by. It was only 10 minutes after they came through that portal."

Revit was slightly offended by what freeze had called him, but he _did_ agree on his statement.

Violet: "I'm sure we'll be careful."

Suddenly, they heard slightly heavy footsteps getting louder. Then when everyone looked into a certain direction, there, marching towards them, was a mob of triceraton soldiers.

Triceraton soldier #2: "Halt earthlings!"

Red: "Aww, these guys again!?"

Mr. Incredible was angry about it too.

But when he angrily smashed his right fist in the ground, it sent a bright yellow wave of electric energy blast towards the triceratons. It completely knocked out the soldiers marching at the front row, but the rest of them spread out towards freeze and the heroes.

Mr. Incredible: "Huh?"

While Mr. Incredible was thinking over his new power, a triceraton soldier charged towards violet. As the soldier got close enough, violet braced for impact by putting up a force field that was now glowing blue-white for some reason.

Once the triceraton soldier's fist made contact with the force field, the soldier got electrocuted so badly that you could see it's skeleton through it's electrocution. Then he shot into the air like a shooting star, and he disappeared into the space sky.

Dash: "Woah, right on violet!"

Violet: "I don't even know how I did that!"

But their conversation got interrupted when they saw a few triceratons pointing their laser cannons while standing their ground. Then red and chuck ran up beside violet and dash.

Red: "Aww man, what are we gonna do about these guys?"

Chuck suddenly adjusted his disco wrap around goggles with a determined smile on his face.

Chuck: "guess It's _chuck_ _time_."

Then chuck sped towards the triceratons, leaving a light purple laser-lit trail behind him.

Chuck zigzagged amongst 5 triceraton soldiers, bouncing against them like he was that metal ball inside those pinball machines. Every corner of his zigzagging laser trail was the corner of a triangle, and it did not fade away until chuck zipped back beside violet, dash, red, and bomb.

Red: "...Wow."

Chuck: "I know, right?"

Then after a few small light orange lasers started shooting past them, they saw 4 more triceratons shooting towards them.

Dash: "Oh, my turn!"

As dash ran at high speed towards the triceratons, he was leaving a trail of bright yellow fire wherever he ran.

And as he ran in super fast circles around the soldiers, it first left a big circle made of a short wall of fire. But as he kept running in circles, he slowly created a swirling cyclone made of fire around the triceratons.

Before the triceraton soldiers could even figure out what was happening, they were blown into the air out of sight as the fire cyclone poofed and disappeared.

Violet: "I'm so jealous right now."

Then bomb turned to his right and saw the last few triceratons heading towards them.

Bomb: "I got this one."

Then bomb ran up a rock in the shape of a ramp, and started doing a cannonball amongst the triceraton soldiers below.

Bomb: "Bombs away!"

As bomb made contact with the ground in front of the triceratons, it unleashed ginormous explosion mixed with fire and electricity against the triceratons. They flew out of sight into the stars beyond.

Skya: "Ha-ha, see ya!...

Ty: "...But wouldn't wanna be ya."

After everyone quickly celebrated on their battle victory, they were also both shocked and amazed that it only took 5 of them to defeat the triceratons.

Freeze: "That was glorious, you didn't even need _my_ help to take out those guys."

Dash: "I guess we're just that good."

Revit: "I think I've got it all worked out now."

Elastigirl: "Got What worked out?"

Revit thought for a moment, then he spoke through his complicated words.

Revit: "It would seem that by the laws of physics in our universe, our certain abilities have been automatically upgraded to match _this_ part of the universes resources and atmosphere."

Ton ton: "Okay I heard a lot of words, abilities, upgrade….and then more words."

Ty: "He means we were automatically given these new looks and abilities to be in a place like this."

Freeze: "He's right, the rest of you might be able to get the hang of your new abilities once you get to know them."

Mr. Incredible thought for a moment before he spoke up.

Mr. Incredible: "Quick question, how did those so called triceratons find us so quickly?"

Skya:(looks over the group with worry) "Uhhh, I think I found your answer to that."

As everyone looked towards where skya was looking, they gasped and woahed in complete shock and amazement.

There was a large base that looked like it was made of the same tech based on the triceratons, it was just on a far larger moon than the one they were on now. And it was so close, that the entire group got a really good view of the whole front of the base.

Ty: "Now this looks…...homey."

 **To be continued.**


	3. Caught

Chapter 3: caught.

Our entire mob of heroes (including Freeze) stared at the triceraton base in the distance, and they were sure that the egg they stole was in there somewhere. But before they could go in and retrieve it, they had to get more used to their powers.

Freeze: " _That's_ where they've taken the energy egg, I just know it!"

Mr. Incredible: "Show time."

As Mr. Incredible starts marching towards the triceraton base, Elastigirl suddenly came out and stood in front of him.

Elastigirl: "Slow down Bob, we gotta think of a plan first."

Revit: "As a matter of fact, I actually agree with Mrs. Parr on this. Even though we've got these new powers, we still gotta learn to use them properly if we're to have a chance at retrieving this energy egg."

Dash: "Why _should_ we, we've _already_ mastered our new powers."

Violet: "Dash, only _6_ of us mastered them."

Mr. Incredible: "Uhh Vi, I kinda just did _my_ power by accident."

Violet: "Okay, make that 5 ½."

Ty: "Don't worry Violet, we'll soon get this through. Right guys?"

Everyone shared looks of worry with each other, but those looks soon changed to determined looks. Soon, everyone nodded in agreement towards Ty.

Ton ton: "Hey dudes, I'm gonna go see if I can get a better look at that base."

Elastigirl: "Ton ton, wait!"

But it was too late, Ton ton was already getting started off. But this time, he sped off much faster than being supercharged while leaving a yellow electric laser-trail behind him. Even Ton ton was surprised at this, he had _never_ gone _this_ fast in his life.

Ton ton started rocketing at a super high speed in a circle, so he soon started speeding back towards the other heroes.

Red: "Uhh Ton ton, I think you can hit the breaks now!"

Ton ton: "Uhh, I don't think I can dude!"

As Ton ton tried to stop, he ended up doing an accidental front flip right over Red. After that, Ton ton finally skidded to a stop….just 1 inch in front of Revit.

Revit: "That was a _very_ close one Ton ton."

Ton ton: "Totally dude, I just had to try and get used to this new speedy power I've got."

Ty: "No worries double T, you'll soon get the hang of it."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a heavy double door opening. As they looked towards the triceraton base, they saw a few triceraton soldiers quickly marching out through the doors.

triceraton soldier #1: "Intruders, stop them!"

Mr. Incredible: "Oh you've gotta be kidding me!"

Ty: "Hang on, I got this!"

So after Ty sped up in front of the group, he turned around and smashed his wrecking ball into the ground. Suddenly, a bunch of large cracks each with a white glow started forming in the ground from his wrecking ball. As it reached the triceratons, about 3-4 of the soldier's fell into the cracks before they all closed up again.

Ty: "Woah, seems like I just gave those guys a pretty _sinking feeling_."

Just then, Elastigirl ran past Ty towards the triceraton soldiers. As she jumped in mid air, she threw an extended punch at a soldier. But as her fist made contact with the soldiers nose, it set off a slight airwave between Elastigirl's fist and the front of the triceratons face.

After that powerful punch, the triceraton soldier fell on his back unconscious leaving Elastigirl feeling impressed by how strong her punch was.

Elastigirl: "Woah."

After that, another triceraton soldier started running towards Elastigirl blasting his rifle. But luckily, Skya was coming up to assist her.

Skya: "Hang on Mrs. Parr, I gotcha!"

With that, skya tried lunging her hook towards the soldier. But somehow, the string of her hook was now glowing green. As it swung towards the soldier, her hook shape-shifted into a green glowing spiky wrecking ball around the size of a baseball. After that, the wrecking ball smashed against the triceraton soldier with a * _smash_ * causing him to get knocked unconscious.

After Skya reeled her cord back in, she was amazed at her new power.

Skya: "Wow, guess I _really_ gave them the hook _this_ time."

Ty: "You sure did Skya, I got this next one!"

As Ty drove off, Skya realized something.

Skya: "Hey, you already had your turn!"

But it was too late, Ty had already driven off towards the triceratons. As he swung his wrecking ball against another soldier, it sounded like he was hitting his wrecking ball against a gong as it left the same kind of airwave as Elastigirl did when she punched that other soldier.

Ty: " _Boom,_ did it!"

Just then, another Triceraton soldier jumped onto Ty's back and tried strangling him.

Violet: "The battle isn't over yet Ty!"

With that, Violet launched 1 of her force field energy discs that was now glowing blue-white. As the energy discs hit the soldier, it burst into an electronic explosion leaving only a little bit of blue-white steam coming from Ty's back.

Just then, Thomas started growing a determined look on his face.

Thomas: "Maybe this new form I have _also_ has a new power for me."

With that, Thomas started puffing towards the triceratons. But in a really shocking surprise, he wasn't driving on any tracks. As he sped towards the soldiers like a car, he was leaving a trail of neon blue era along the way. The blasts from the triceraton soldiers that tried to shoot him only bounced against his metal like small pebbles, Thomas was extremely surprised at this.

As he shot back and forth between the soldiers, they immediately got knocked off their feet.

Thomas: "Watch out horn heads, number 1 engine coming through!(laughs)"

Just then, 1 of the remaining triceraton soldiers threw a small triangular shaped device towards Violet. The moment the device landed in front of her, it formed an orange bubble on a string attached to the triangular device around Violet.

Elastigirl: "Violet!"

Freeze: "I'll get her!"

But as Freeze tried running towards the orange bubble that Violet was in, he ended up getting trapped inside _another_ orange bubble that got set off by _another_ triceraton soldier.

Chuck: "Freeze, no!"

The moment after Chuck said that, _another_ triceraton soldier came up behind him and grabbed him with just 1 palm. After he raised Chuck off the ground, he smashed him against the front wall of the triceraton base and held him tightly against it.

Red:(reaches his hand out) "Chuck!"

Before Red knew it, Bomb, Dash, Jack Jack, Ty, and himself _also_ got trapped inside orange bubbles that got activated. After Jack Jack got trapped inside _his_ orange bubble, he had trouble holding back his tears since he was rather frightened.

Just then, the first triceraton soldier held out a small clicker with an orange triangular button on it as he faced the heroes who hadn't gotten trapped in bubbles.

Triceraton soldier #1: 1 more step, and I squeeze your friends into a most painful death."

The heroes soon realized that once the triceraton soldier pressed that button, those orange bubbles would squeeze the heroes inside so hard that it would _kill_ them. With that in mind, they silently surrendered.

Triceraton soldier #1: "Now scram."

Revit: "You'll see us again Dino-brains."

As they walked away, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl turned back over their shoulders to see their friends (mostly Violet, Dash, and Jack Jack) trapped inside their orange bubbles.

Skya:(whispers) "Don't worry guys, we'll find a way to rescue them."

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl felt quite a bit more confident after that. So with more determination in their systems, they marched off to think their plan through?

Triceraton soldier #1: "Bring these earth creatures inside, the captain would like to have a few words with them."

With that, a few of the triceraton soldiers grabbed the orange bubbles with their heroes inside them by theirs strings and dragged them inside.

Freeze: "Don't worry my friends, we'll get through this."

Dash: "I hope you're right."

With that, everyone stayed calm as they were dragged inside the triceraton base.

* * *

When they were inside, they were taken into what looked like the main commanding room of the base. After the heroes were released from their orange bubbles, they each got handcuffed with triceraton themed cuffs.

Just then, they saw a whole mob of triceraton soldiers standing in rows of an army formation in front of them. But suddenly, the 2 rows of soldiers in the middle stood aside as if letting someone step out in front. As that someone stepped out, it turned out to be none other than Mozar: captain of the entire triceraton empire.

Mozar: "Greetings earthlings, welcome to my new humble home."

Ty: "Hate to ruin your pride moment, but who _are_ you exactly!?"

Mozar: "Allow me to introduce myself…...Captain Mozar: leader of the triceraton empire."

Red: "Oh that's a _very_ nice tip, but where's the energy egg your henchmen stole from us!?"

Mozar: "Oh, you mean _this_?"

As if on cue, Mozar revealed that he had the energy egg duck-taped to the side of his right leg. When Freeze saw this, his eyes grew wide with shock.

Mozar: "Would you believe it, this egg and I are completely inseparable. I take it wherever I go….INCLUDING THE SHOWER!"

After Dash heard that last bit, he almost threw up in his mouth.

Triceraton soldier #1: "Captain, you never told us we had a shower!"

Triceraton soldier #2: "Yeah, I haven't had one in years."

Suddenly, triceraton soldier #1 slightly sniffed at triceraton soldier #2. By the look in his extremely dirty look, he must've smelled pretty bad.

Violet: "What do you want that energy egg for anyway?"

Mozar: "Well let me show you."

After Mozar walked over to the main computer system, he pressed an orange square-shaped button. Just then, it showed an image of an enormous triceraton-like cannon that was attached to the roof of the triceraton base. When the heroes got a good look at it, they started growing both confused and worried.

Bomb: "Uhh, w-what are you guys g-gonna be doing with that?"

Mozar: "Well black bird, I'm glad you asked. Once we install the energy egg, we can use its energy to power the cannon. Once the cannon is up and running, we can use it to _destroy planet Earth!_ "

After hearing the last 3 words, all the heroes gasped in horror.

Ty: "You won't get away with this Mozar!"

Mozar: "Oh, but I _will_ get away with this Red-Rex. And with this energy egg with us, no one will stand in the way of the Triceraton empire!"

With that, Mozar and all the triceraton soldiers in the room all chuckled evilly and triumphantly. As that went on, Freeze and the other heroes started getting extremely worried about the enormous situation they were in.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
